Troubles? who said troubles?
by Archernar
Summary: Gohan's day seems to begin quite in a bad way.And for reason! What to do when your family and friends seem to go completely nuts?Don't lose your temper..haha,won't be that easy!A fun story,including everything. Especially,humor. : Enjoy! and please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello people! I just made a new DBZ-fic! (if you didn't happen tonotice it yet) and it's my first in English so don't be too madat me about those grammar errors...Enjoy!

* * *

**What's going on?**

- Once upon a time, there was a boy called Son Gohan. He was the son of the greatest warrior of the whole universe, Son Goku.

(Though Gohan didn't know then that his father was SO great -. -)

The point is…(Gohan: here's no point at all!) That the boy was left alone, in such a cruel world like this! (Gohan: man the dramatics…) He had to face a lot of difficulties, such as: hunger, loneliness and a certain green man called Piccolo, who didn't let him go home to his mother who had just lost her husband.

- Man! If you wanna write up my childhood story you could at least write the truth…what the hell is this mambo jambo about cruel world, childhood traumas and "certain" green man? Gohan asked his wife.

- Oh dear Gohan, Videl started, -Your mom told me the whole story, you shouldn't be ashamed of what those cruel people did to you. It's not your fault.

- WHAT! Look, just tell me what exactly did my mother told you? Gohan asked nervously.

- For example: She told me that your father bla bla blablaa. (Translation:CENSORED) Videl whispered to his ear. Gohan turned red.

- WHA-A-AT The F---CK! Did my mom really told you THAT! Ok, write whatever you want…at least you're not publishing that rubbish…

- Actually… Videl started blushing strongly. Gohan stared at her.

- Don't tell me…You – You didn't actually did it…did you?

- Um…I thought people would be interested who really is the "Great Soyaman"…ups..I mean "SAIYAman", and besides we could earn some money too…

- Videl dear…Gohan glared at her…do you really think people would believe? He said taking a deep breath.

- Of course no! That's why it will sell well. It might even be the year's bestseller! People will ask questions…we would be famous! Like Stephen King!

- Yeah… Are we vampires or sumthin'? Maybe werewolves…yeah Vegeta could play that part. (AN: Actually it's not such a bad idea after all…hmm…) No, I'll tell you…you tell the whole truth. Say that you're married with an alien, that you can fly and that you've got a daughter who is a supersaiyan-level warrior, even if her IQ level isn't the highest one…And tell…tell that – that my mother is a maniac, my father has saved the world for about hundreds of times and that our god is really a green teenage-alien who is actually a quite clever one. And, that if they understand half of this story, they probably have seen the Matrix- movie.

- Gohhie honey, you shouldn't excite yourself too much. Remember what the doctor said…Your nerves are so delicate…you shouldn't---

- The hell with that doc! I'm goin' out! (SLAM!)

Gohan walked furiously out of their huge house, not as big as Bulma's, but enough big to get lost in there. As he was walking (or perhaps it would be better to say: marching.) he didn't notice her daughter who was hurrying up to her martial arts-lessons.

- Hi dad! Pan said with her cute teenager voice.

- Hi Pan-chan. Gohan said nervously, he noticed that Pan acted quite weird this day and wondered what else he had to face after Videl's great enthusiasm over writing up Gohan's childhood-story.

- Um…daddy, did you have a good day today? Pan asked like incidentally. Gohan start to lose his temper again.

- Look, if you got something to tell, why don't you tell it to me straight.

- Umm…ok… So, umm, I guess that you have noticed already that I'm going out with Miruku, right?

- Yep, who wouldn't when you two have been together at least six months…

- Actually nine months…

- Well… whatever. Anyways, I never liked that guy… he seems kind of sour to me.

- Well maybe it's because you keep looking at him like he's some kind of a trash every time he comes to visit me.

- Well he is. Isn't he?

- Well that's not the matter. Pan said quickly.

- Aha! So he is! Good that you noticed it early enough… So, what did you want to tell me?

- So you know that I went out with Miroku, now….

- Wait, don't you go out with him anymore? Gohan asked.

- DAD! Could you please let me finally tell my stuff? Pan yelled and as Gohan seemed to shut up she continued.

- So, you know too that I was in a party at Asahi's house…

- Now that I DIDN'T know…

- Well now you know it. Anyways, Biiru brought us few packs of beer and also other stuff too…

- What! What kind of other stuff? Gohan asked kind of hysterically. Pan blushed a bit.

- Umm… you know. Ordinary stuff…

- Like what?

- Like: beer, wine, rum, vodka and few little packs of ecstasy and cannabis. And I don't quite remember, but I guess there were a few packs of _Convarallia majalis_'s berries.

- And what's that convarr--- conv--- well, the convy- thing? Gohan asked totally stunned.

- You know… I actually don't know.

- Well whatever it was, I hope it wasn't deadly poisonous… (AN: Unfortunately it is.) Anyway, I'm sure that you, as a good, clever and obedient daughter, didn't touch that rubbish. Am I right? Gohan asked a bit nervous.

- Now dad, don't lose your temper again but um… well I had a couple of glasses of beer. I swear I didn't touch anything else!

- Ok.. so you had a glass of beer. Good that you confessed that, I'm really proud of you. Just, promise me that you won't go to parties like that without asking me. Okay hon?

- Okay dad. But first,I had to tell you that I'm pregnant. Pan said and covered her face which was now full of tears.

* * *

AN: OMG! Gohan won't have this day easy... :P 

Okay, this was the first chapter...hope you liked it. Yeah.. I know it's short and a bit like not-finished,but it's a chapter anyway. So.. please RR! (and check my other stories too!)

Thank you very much,

Archernar (gotta go sleep, gotta go sleep... zzzzz)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Yay! The second chapter! Finally:)

Well-- enjoy it and please RR!

Arc: (whispers) they won't last till that much!

AN: what? Oo'

Arc: Nothing, nothing!(tries to look like an angel) Hey! where's the wings? I can't be an angel if I don't have wings!

AN:(deep sigh) Just--let's begin with the story...

**

* * *

****Surprises and wonders**

- Are you serious? Gohan asked her daughter who was still crying.

- Do I seem like I'm joking? She said irritated and pointed at her face.

- Um…no, I guess you don't. Have you told about this to Videl?

- To mom? No, not yet. Pan said and burst again into tears. Gohan sighted and hugged her daughter.

- Now now… this isn't the end of the world. Now tell me, did you tell about this to that idiot who did this to you?

- No dad.

- Well you'll have to tell it to Miroku….

- But why? He has nothing to do with this story. Pan said and wiped the tears off.

- But… didn't you just tell me that you're…

- Yes, but it wasn't Miroku. It was Goten.

- WHAA—AA—AT! Gohan yelled. - How that happened?

- Well… um…

- Goddamn Pan, he's your uncle! Gohan said desperately.

- That's why. He came to that party and when Miroku dumped me, he took care of me, and said that Miroku was a jerk and would never understand me as well as he would. He told me that he liked me and that he would be by my side to the end of his life at any cost.

- Well that's romantic. Gohan said sarcastically. – Does he know about your pregnancy? And what the hell we're going to tell to Videl? And what will mom and dad say about all this thing? OMG... Geez girl. That's totally… argh! Man I'm going to kill him!

- Dad you can't! He's your brother!

- But he can't do things like this to his nephew!

- But he already did, and I'm okay with it.

- Yes, but we aren't! That's…that's… that's totally un-normal. Argh! What I'm going to do? Gohan said in a hysterical tone. He looked like he would jump on the walls, if there had been any.

- We should go talk to Goten. Right? Pan suggested carefully.

- Yes, we definitely should. Gohan said and quickly straightened himself. He grabbed Pan's hand and they flied to Gohan's mother's house.

When they finally arrived to the little cottage, Gohan's mother Chi-Chi ran to welcome them.

- Oh my Pan-chan! Gohan- honey! I'm sooo glad you finally came to visit us! But Chi-Chi didn't ever have the chance to hug her granddaughter because Gohan pulled her away and demanded in an angry tone of voice…

- Where is Goten?

- He's at his room… Chi-chi said completely surprised by her son's coldness.

- Hi granma! Pan dazzled before her father pulled her into the house.

They found Goten sitting in his room reading some book. When he heard somebody coming he turned his head just to see…

- Oh, Hi brother! Goten said merrily yet a bit concerned of the look on his brother's eyes, and when Gohan showed Pan, who was trying to act normal, an understanding appeared on Goten's face.

- I see. Goten said submissively.

- Oh… you do? Gohan asked sarcastically. – And what do you see?

- I see that you have been… KIDDED UP! Goten said and burst into a loud laugh.

- What? What the hell are you talking about? Gohan shouted at his brother and tried to keep his mind steady and think reasonable. – Just what the heck are you trying to tell me? MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT and you're LAUGHING? Gohan shouted, marched towards Goten, and before Goten could do anything, Gohan took him from his neck and raised him up thirty cm. from the ground.

- Hey! Whoa… Gohan! Wait! Just---just listen to me! Goten yelled trying to calm his brother and remain alive.

- WHAT? Gohan shouted actually don't caring about anything anymore.

- It was just a joke… Goten said and suddenly out of nowhere the whole house was full of people singing the "happy birthday"- song. Gohan saw Bulma's and Vegeta's family, his own parents, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamucha, Tien and Kaos, Master Roshi… even Launch. Of course there were his wife and daughter too… and by the way about his daughter…

- Are you insane? He asked interrupting the happy "happy birthday"- song.

- What? Goten asked with a little faint smile on his face.

- Are you insane? How could you do this to me? Gohan asked feeling really hurt and offended.

- I told it was a bad idea. Pan whispered.

- Yes it definitely was! Gohan shouted again feeling his anger rising up.

- We're sorry if we hurt you… we didn't mean it to hurt you. Bulma said and hugged him.

- Yeah… sorry. Everyone else said in choir and Chi-chi came to hug him too.

- Yeah… We're extremely sorry; we asked Pan to invent some kind of a story to bring you here. But I guess she went too far. Goten said and tapped Gohan's shoulder. Pan looked at Goten and rolled her eyes.

- It's okay now. It doesn't matter anymore, just--- just don't do it ever again. Gohan smiled and Goten grinned.

- Let's have a bit of cake. Goten said and then Chi-chi, Bulma and Videl came to the room carrying a big white cake with candles. – Let's party! Krillin shout and everyone bursted into a laugh.

The evening continued very well, and Gohan didn't think about the joke they had made on him. After the party he went with Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta to training a bit. But what they did most was talking…

- I heard Videl's making a story about you. Is that true? Vegeta asked with a grin on his face.

- Yup. Gohan answered and blushed a bit. Why did Videl had to tell it to everyone?

- And you're okay with that? Piccolo asked him rather surprised.

- Nope. But what can I do? And besides, who would believe that rubbish? Gohan said carelessly.

- Everyone who knows us, Krillin said, - And especially, everyone who wants to destroy us.

- Why should they bother about that?

- Because. But I don't think it's wise to public that book. If Videl is really going to publish that. Krillin said and lay back to the grass.

- What about you Vegeta? What is Bulma up to? Goku asked his friend.

- Nah…just women's stuff, she wants another kid, but I said that only when the next power-crazy freak is destroyed. Vegeta said and smirked.

- Well she'll have to wait for a while then… Gohan said and laughed.

- Not actually… Goku said and his face turned more serious. – I've sensed something coming. Something bad.

- I too have sensed something strange. Piccolo added and looked at Goku.

- Do you know something more about it? Gohan asked his friends.

- No. Piccolo said and Goku moved his head too.

- So what we're going to do? Krillin asked.

- We'll wait of course, Baldie. Vegeta said and grinned.

- Hey! That's rude! Krillin yelled and tried to hit Vegeta, but didn't succeed.

- I wonder what the women's are talking about… Gohan said as he watched to Krillins effort to hit Vegeta. Goku and Piccolo laughed.

When Gohan finally returned to his home, Videl and Pan were already there. He took his shoes off and tried to sneak as quite as possibly to the kitchen. He didn't want to wake up his wife. That wasn't just because he was so kind-hearted, but also because Videl wouldn't let him eat anything at this time.

- Where have you been? Gohan tuned around and saw her wife and tried to look innocent.

- I just--- I told you that we were going to training with dad and guys. He said simply.

- And now you're trying to sneak into the kitchen? No--- don't say a word. I know you much better than you think. Videl said as she saw Gohan opening his mouth to explain. – Anyway that's not the matter. I have something to talk about with you. Videl said seriously. Gohan felt his heart starting to beat in a strange, fast way.

- What's the matter? He asked.

- Something is going on with Pan. I don't know what it is, but this morning she was completely ill, but she just said that she had eaten something weird stuff and that's all. But…after the party she said that she wanted to go the see one of her friends, and when she returned I saw that she had weird little cuts and few bruises on her face. When I asked about them, she said that she just fell off the stairs, but I don't believe it. Gohan, I'm worried about her…

- Don't worry, I'll ask her about it. Gohan said softly and hugged wife.

But when they went sleep and all light were off, Gohan's mind didn't let him rest.

Could it be that Pan hadn't lie to him, when she had told that she was pregnant? Could it be that she hided other things from him?

* * *

AN: Haha the end of the second chap! Finally, I thought it would never end.

WEll.. it seems that there's strange things happening around Gohan. Let's see how he is going to solve them...I promise you it won't be easy! this is already hard stuff enough...(Arc:mwahhahahaa)

So, if you liked this one, please R&R and if you didn't... do the same. (large grin)

Cya guys!

Archernar


End file.
